The Tomboy, The Princess, The Athlete, The Wallflower, The Lady
by Illyaviel
Summary: 5 girls who have different stories of their High School life. Jill the tomboy, Claire the princess, Chelsea the athlete, Gretel the wallflower, and Lillian the lady. All will face their adventure at high school with friendship, romance, and slice of life.
1. Jill

The Story of Jill. . .

My name is Jill. Yeah. . . I got a brunette hair I always tie it up. I hate it when it's not tied up. I'll look like a weak girl which I am not! I've got this pair of purple eyes which looks like an amethyst a real girl. Don't mistake me as a boy but sometimes I do act like one. I'm already at High School. I'm 15 though. Just freshman. This time, I want to make friends as many as I can I hope. I'll act girly if I have too. When I was in Middle School they hated me for it. I've always received comments of how I should look, act. I'm sick of it.

"You know you should act like **** a real girl."

"Jill, act like a girl even if it's just this once."

I can't believe it. I've actually don't want to do it after all. I'll just stay quiet and do nothing so that they won't hate me if I do something weird but I'll try to talk to them. Plus they think I'm a delinquent. Why you ask? The first day of school, I saw a boy, take note- a Silver Haired boy whom the girls been crazy about. I think he's name is Skye. He's a real womanizer. He kept bugging me with his crazy sweet talks which irritated me a lot. I punched him but he dodged it. I guess he's a fighter too. So that incident means. . . I won't be a real girl. My broken dreams are gone because of that stupid silver haired boy. But hey. . . Some girls are scared or angry at me for picking a fight for the prince. 'Their' prince infact.

I live at an apartment with my old man Takakura. He's nice though. He raised me like I'm his own daughter. My father passed away when I was small so as my mother who died a year ago. Good thing this old man is here for me. Thank goodness. He's my uncle. Not blood related though. Just this strong bond like a real family.


	2. Claire

The Story of Claire. . .

I am Claire. I have a long straight blonde hair. I always let it loose. Even if it's blown in the wind it won't mess up. To tell you the truth, I also have this pair of big majestic blue eyes. I am a daughter of a wealthy company. I don't tell them this because they would be _plastic_ to me though. I love this life. Freedom I guess. A normal life but that stops. They bullied me somewhat I think. Even though, I have a real friend. Her name is Sara. My classmates say foolish words. But I grow with it too. I never went to school with a body guard. I didn't told Sara too about this. I'm afraid that she'll leave me. My only dear friend. . .

I told my body guards to leave me alone.

But soon, I know everyone would know it. By the half of the first quarter it was a nice morning when I was going to the school building. When. . .

"Hello there princess." a student said.

"The campus-princess is a real princess." They laughed.

I guess they knew my secret. I guess I got to live with it. Then without noticing, I became the _campus-princess_. My only real friend left me. Sara.

"I'm not really fitted to be your friend. I'm a commoner."

After she said those words, she left me. It hurts me a lot. Many girls became attached to me. Guess they needed fame. My only friend and family left me. My mother is currently on the other country and so is my father. I don't have any relative here at the mansion. But I treat them. But I can't help to feel alone.

No real friends. No family.


	3. Chelsea

The Story of Chelsea. . .

Hey! My name is Chelsea. Got it? Hihi. I got a reddish-brown hair and deep blue eyes. I always wear a bandana on my head. I feel like a pirate when I wear it. I adore pirates, they are so cheerful, adventurist, and fun to be with. They are free wherever they go. I'd love that. To tell you the truth when I was a kid I was always sick. I always sat at my bed and watch other kids have fun. I envy them. Hahaha!

But since I entered Middle School I always practice running and climbing trees. I played alone as always. Always. I never got a chance to play with others since I'm afraid that they'll get bored with me.

"Nah! You're boring. You don't even know how to play."

That was when I was a kid. Yes… Even I am at Middle School back then I don't play with them. I'm scared they'll hate me but I stay to be cheerful. I became really cheerful and wild. So energetic. I am also an athlete – a runner. But now when I'm a high school student I would try to blend in. I am still energetic though but I hope they won't get annoyed with me. But sometimes I feel so rejected. They don't even listen to me. But it's okay. I think it's only this just once.

"You're like a kid Chelsea." They teased. But I can't hide the fact that I don't want to hide it. I still wanted to play and live like a child.

I don't have a sibling I could play with nor a childhood friend. My father doesn't even want to play with me even if I'm a kid. So as my mother. But even so…

_I'm still a kid at heart._

I'm still looking forward at High School though.


	4. Gretel

The Story of Gretel. . .

…My name is Gretel. I have a short wavy marigold-colored hair and both purple eyes. I'm incredibly shy mostly of the time. When I was in Middle School I am really shy like right now. So soft spoken. Girls of my class always gathers around me and thought they are my friends when I heard them talking at the bathroom.

"You know Gretel? I hate her. I mean she acts cute in front of the boys. It's so disgusting."

"I know. She looks so weak and pale she wants the boys to notice her."

Since then, I was always alone. I don't have many friends or even a friend. I'm really shy to make friends and I feel so nervous just talking to them. This high school I want to change something. One time, I entered the gymnastics club. I felt something maybe I could make friends there, I hope. But it seems I'm really a coward and frail.

I'm actually a bit small but not too small. I'm a freshman and already a 15. I lived on a small town near the mountains but since I was 10 we left and lived at the city. Everyone on my hometown is nice but since I got to the city it's been 5 years. I never had a chance to adjust my life. Middle school was a bit hard for me. . . But this High School I must change. A new life for me. I will change.

_I hope this time I will._

I will try to make friends. I don't want to happen what happened to me before. I will try. Try hard to make friends even just once. I don't want to feel hatred and betrayal again.


	5. Lillian

The Story of Lillian. . .

I am Lillian. A brown haired girl with violet eyes that shine with helpfulness. I try to help everybody and I'm really caring about them. I'm kind of honest not to mention a bit finicky and sarcastic. I tend to help everybody for everything I do. I give everything to them. I do my best for them but what do they say?

"Lillian is so annoying."

"I know right?"

"She should mind her own business."

I know. I know. I know I should. I just want to care. I don't want to butt in. I'm just giving advice. I give everything they want because every day I think; "What's purpose of me living?" Plus, I am their friend. It's just minor business. Shouldn't friends tell friends? They tell everything to each other except me. In home, it's like that too. I don't know. . . I don't know at all. My mother is kind of a fighter and she cares about me a lot. I also have a little brother named Rahi. They don't look like me. I look like my father who died at a car accident.

I'm also keen at things. I can tell a slight of everything. I actually love flowers. I think they're the only one who can listen to me whole-heartedly. They won't react but they listen very well. I hope that someday I would have friends like that. I could tell my mother but she's always busy – always. But Rahi? Never mind. He's actually like an adult but. . . I never ever mind. I can live my life!

But can I? I want to change High School with real friends. I really want friends to hang out with them every end of school day, eat lunch with them, laugh with them, do goofy things. I wish so. But since I spend too much paying attention at others I never had a chance to laugh with them. But sometimes I do get the chance. I want to have my own group of friends.


	6. Chapter 1 - The First Morning

The First Chapter: The First Morning

* * *

It was a bit dark even it was morning. A brunette girl woke up from bed and fixed he bed then started to brush her teeth and comb her hair and tied it into twin-tails. She went to the kitchen and was preparing breakfast. Savory pancakes and scrambled eggs for breakfast. When a middle-aged man appeared and started to go to the table.

"Jill! You're so early. I must prepare the breakfast not you. You're a freshman now." the man said and smiled though his eyes weren't seen only wrinkles that proves he's old enough.

"Hey old man. You don't have to force yourself. I want to cook because that's my specialty." Jill winked at him and continued to flip the pancakes. "Plus, you're cooking is inedible."

"Well, cooking is your specialty? More like street fighting." the man frowned then laughed. "Don't do stupid things to you're new school anymore. It's your new life. Promise me 'kay?"

Jill turned to Takakura and served the pancakes. "Sure do. But. . . I promise to be good this year." Then Jill cracked some eggs and poured it to the fan. Then make an unnecessary face of goofing off.

"Jill, please do it. Don't be a delinquent this time. You know you caused so much trouble last year." Takakura said while pointing the fork to Jill and scooped a bite of the pancake.

_It was true that I caused a lot of trouble to this old man. I don't want to cause him pain anymore because of me. I'll try my best. Last year was really awful. I was nicknamed 'Killer Spade.' _Jill thought. _Spade is the highest card in the deck of playing card though. It actually means 'death card.' It's sometimes referred to a female... I won't say it. Uh... Genitals. But hey! My meaning is death. Death. _

Jill faced Takakura and saluted; "Sir, yes, sir!" Then the old man smiled.

Jill tied her hair and then her red ribbon around her collar.

"I'm ready." Jill breathed. Jill was at the apartment door. Their apartment was a bit small and old. Floors has many cracks, so as their walls.

"Jill wait." Takakura hurried; "Huff... Hey little girl. I'd remind you. No fights. Act like a normal girl."

Jill's eyes widen but more like the 'what' reaction. "I told you I'd do that! Trust me." Jill said and left while she put her bag at her right and then at her shoulders - a boy's doing. The Jill looked at Takakura. "Hey old man. I'd help you sometime with the house." After that she ran fast.

"That girl." Takakura smiled. He was already off to work.

Jill arrived at school. She was walking until she saw some girls was rattling over. She didn't decide to take a look so instead, she decided to walk to see what class she is.

Then she accidentally bumped at a boy and Jill fell.

"Ouch..." Jill patted her head. She looked at her front and saw a silver haired boy glistening at the sun. Jill tried to get up and was irritated of the boy.

_No fights. No fights. No fights for the old man._

Then she continued her walk. Until. . .

"Hey brat. Aren't you going to say sorry to me?" the boy said. Jill looked at her back and asked "Me?"

"Who else, idiot girl?" the boy said with his cold blue eyes that would make you shiver.

Jill snapped.

"Why? I only accidentally bumped at you. You should be the one who said sorry at me and get my hand and picked me up." Jill glared at the boy.

The boy glared at her too.

"Me? Sorry? Are you trying to fucking kidding me? A sweet lady like you should try messing someone like me." the boy said grinning. And touched Jill's cheek and lean close.

"Wha-?" Jill said with taunting eyes. The hold the boy's hand tightly and let go.

Then people started to gather.

_Wait... I'm attracting a fight. Stop. Stop. I don't like this. Maybe I don't... No! I hate this._

"If... A sorry is what you want then fine! I'm sorry. I won't cause trouble for you again." the Jill left.

The boy grabbed Jill's hand and said; "No. You have to beg for me."

Jill stared to punch him at the face but he quickly dodge. Then she kicked him. Jill was fighting the boy and so as the boy. The boy was pretty strong but so as Jill. Sweat was starting to break down at Jill.

"You're good at this little girl." the boy grinned.

"So are you." then Jill send off him some kicks. Then she saw an open space and punched him at his face. The boy got a good grip to not fall but has a bruise at his face.

The girls was gasping.

"Did she just punched him on the face?"

"Yes she just did!"

"How dare her."

Jill panted and realized. . .

"Shit! I gotta run." Jill picked up her bag and started to jolt. But she stopped and looked at the boy and smiled and run away.

"That girl... She's gotta pay." the boy smiled but behind those smiles where feint.

Jill was at the bathroom. . .

"Shit. . . I should've punched the gay!" Jill started to munch her nails on the toilet bowl while Indian sitting and trying to settle down. When a bunch of girls breaks the silence.

"Have you heard?" a girl started to chat.

"About this morning when a new comer punched our adorable prince?" the other girl said.

"Yeah! How dare her." the girl replied.

"I guess she has no moral. I hope I could take a revenge on her."

"You can't. She's rumored a delinquent."

"Oh yeah? How creepy she is. She started something like that at the first day."

_I'm doomed. I have a bad reputation already. I'm so sorry old man. Jill sobbed._

"Hey isn't it becoming gloomy around here?"

"Yeah! We should get out."

"It's like totally hunted."

Then the girls left.

_And my story ends here. I don't even know what section am I. And I'm for sure that everybody would hate me. Because of one guy. That stupid guy. My life... Is now... Ruined. Oh old man sorry for shattering your precious dream._

* * *

Then that was only the morning of Jill's high school.


	7. Chapter 2 - The End of First Day

The Second Chapter: The End of First Day

* * *

Jill had successfully arrived at her classroom. she opened the door there where glaring eyes set at her. As she walked awkwardly she stopped.

_Oh boy. Oh boy. Please this isn't happening._

She had an eye contact at the silver-haired boy at the back seat on the second column near the window and they were glaring at each other.

_Sigh… I'm going to seat beside the window. Well, another U-turn. _

As Jill walks away the silver-haired boy spoke.

"Well. Well. Someone's scared." he said smirking.

Jill looked at him and snapped. She suddenly had rash towards the seat at the window. The silver-haired boy laughed.

"Haha!" he laughed and laughed. "What a loser."

Jill was irritated.

_Men! I was carried off and… Here I am! I'm sitting next to this boy. But hey? It's only for this hour. We'll have seating arrangement later._

"Heh. Thought, I'm scared buddy. In your ass." Jill teased.

_But really. Crap. This is really crap. I am really a loser! Why seat near him. Ugh. But hey… I could show him I'm not scared of him. _

Then, another group of was girls whispering.

"Hey, hey! Look at ugly girl near our prince. Like, she has the guts sitting next to him?"

"I mean yeah! She's a bitch. After what she have done to our prince this morning?"

"UNFORGIVABLE." both of the girls said.

_Oh boy…_

Then the homeroom teacher came. He looks calm and poised. But he doesn't look strict. As he went in front of the table he coughed and began to spoke.

"Good day to you freshmen. My name is Claude (last name). But you can call me Sir Claude. Glad to be your acquaintance. Now, you are all new in this school and classroom but I assume some of you came from the same middle schools. But anyways, we will have your introductions."

_I-introductions!? I suck at them. Plus, they always laugh when I introduce myself at the whole class._

Then, almost 30 minutes had passed by. It was the silver-haired boy's turn. He stood up and all eyes were on him. He walked towards the front and he looks like a model. The girls were totally mesmerized by his face, body, and of course his voice.

"My name is Skye (random last name). Nice to meet you." he smiled and the crowds were cheering. It was obvious he made eye contact on Jill, but she couldn't care less.

_Wow. Just like that he could move the whole class. But! But… IT'S MY TURN NOW._

As Skye, walks back to his seat he whispered to Jill.

"Why so nervous, girl?" then he smirked.

"Hmm… Yeah right." Jill said.

_But I really am. I hate this things. Ugh. I don't want to act friendly and bubbly. Ugh…_

Jill stood up and walked towards the front. All eyes were on her too. Except, all were whispering at their seats. She put her right hand on her right pocket. Then spoke with a null face but more like a delinquent.

"Name's Jill (last name). Nice to meet you." then almost her classmates were frozen.

"Did she glare at us!?"

"Is she a tomboy?"

"No, more like a monster."

Jill sat at her seat.

_Sigh… Same ol', same ol'. Like when I was at middle school. Why can't I be a girl!?_

Jill looked furious. She looked at Skye. He was looking at her too.

"What do you want?" Jill said.

"Tsk. What a tomboy." Skye smirked.

"So what? It's not like I wanted to."

"Well, it is your personality. It's all in you."

_Oh my. I can't stand this person. Seating near him is making me go nuts! Class, please end. No. Seating arrangements now!_

"Whatever. Like I care."

"Then why don't you take a good example like that girl over there?" Skye said pointing at the front.

Then later a short marigold-like colored hair with purple eyes, a girl, introduced herself.

"Uhm… My name is Gretel (last name). Please take good care of me." she bowed. She was really soft-spoken and mild. It's like you could already tell that she isn't really socialize much.

Then Jill looked at Skye.

"Your type?" Jill had putted her palm on her chin.

"Heh." Skyle chuckled.

Jill looked at Skye with awkward or more like "What is this being?"

_Gay._

Then a long blonde haired girl with those majestic blue eyes stood in the front. She was elegant and a princess like.

"My name is Claire (last name)." she bowed and smiled but that's it.

_Oujo-sama? Or a hime?* Ugh… Or just a rich girl?_

**Oujo-sama/hime means princess in Japanese**

Then sooner, a cheerful girl stood up and sang.

"Lalala~ Hey. My name's Chelsea (something-something). Nice to meeeeeet you allll!"

_Too much cheerfulness._

Then later, a brunette and purple eyed girl, just like Jill. A splitting image too. But of course, with a different hairstyle.

"I am Lillian (last name). But you could call me Lilli. Nice to meet you."

"Alright! The introductions are done. Woo. That took much all of our time. Too bad but your seating arrangement is permanent for the whole quarter. Have fun guys!" Sir Claude smiled and bowed.

_WHA-!? WHAT!? REALLY!?_

Then Jill looked at Skye. He looks more like interested. Jill and Skye was the only one at the most back part seat.

_This guy. He's enjoying it. NOOOO. I feel like the whole universe is falling down!_

"Well, what do we have here? Then, yeah. Please take good care of me. Seatmate. Or wait, Jill?" then off Skye laughed.

_This guy. I swear someday I'll kill him._

Then the school ended. Jill had made through Skye's teases for the whole day.

_GARRRRRGHHHH! I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE. _

Then that ends Jill's day.

But when she was walking outside her home she saw somebody she recognizes at school, to be more specific, Claire. Claire was surrounded by body guards and she was riding a limo.. Claire noticed Jill. She quickly went to Jill.

"Please don't tell anyone at school about this." she begged. Jill could tell the sadness at her eyes even she was just at the car.

"Ugh. Whatever?" Jill said.

"Thank you." Claire bowed and left.

_What was all that about?_


End file.
